The Dreadnaught
The Dreadnaught is a story mission in Destiny. It takes place on the Dreadnaught and is the third mission in the quest The Taken King. Objectives *Explore the Dreadnaught *Scan the Chasm *Disarm the weapon *Secure Transmat Zone *Find the Breach *Eliminate the Tank Transcript {Cutscene} Fade in to a view of the Dreadnaught in Saturn's rings. Piloting Eris Morn's ship, the Guardian heads toward the Dreadnaught, navigating through debris of destroyed Hive and Awoken ships. *'GHOST': It only took one blast from the Dreadnaught. *'CAYDE-6': When you're through, it will never fire again. The camera cuts to the inside of the ship. The Guardian and Ghost look at each other. *'CAYDE': Just don't forget to plant the transmat link so other Guardians can land. The body of a dead Awoken soldier floats into view. *'CAYDE': Not everybody's got stealth tech and a ship that smells like Hive. Good luck, Guardian. *'GHOST': Activating stealth drive. The ship becomes invisible. *'GHOST': I'm picking up fluctuations in the power conduit. *'CAYDE': Relax, I modified the tech myself. Probably just Saturn's radio storms running interference. The Guardian nods. Suddenly, alarms within the ship blare, and a red light flashes in the cockpit. The Guardian's head jerks up in alert. *'GHOST': It's malfunctioning! *'CAYDE': Did you break my stealth drive? The ship loses its camouflage, directly in front of the Dreadnaught's firing chamber. The Guardian continues, too far to turn back. *'GHOST': (whispers) You think they can see us? The chamber starts to surge with energy. *'GHOST': I think they can see us! The Guardian pushes the throttle all the way forward, steering the ship toward a ledge near the chamber. As the Guardian approaches, the weapon fires. The screen briefly flashes white. The explosion destroys the ship, killing the Guardian. The Ghost revives them on the ledge. *'CAYDE': What happened? Everything all right? *'GHOST': Why wouldn't we be all right? We're just stuck here with no ship and no transmat zone. *'CAYDE': Great! Told you my stealth drive would work. Fades out. {Gameplay} CAYDE: All right. I'd like to tell you the strength of the City is behind you, but as long as the Dreadnaught is still firing, we can't risk reinforcements. Head inside, see if you can find whatever's powering that weapon. The Guardian explores the large balcony, eventually coming across another floating orb. It flees upon the Guardian's approach. *'GHOST': Same thing we saw right before Phobos fell apart. Might be some kind of probe. Expect trouble. The Guardian follows the light to a massive trench. The light sits atop the only bridge across. With a flash, the light disappears, taking the bridge with it. *'GHOST': The bridge across just vanished. *'CAYDE': Gimme a second, I'll check with Eris. (pauses) Uh... she says it's probably just a "resonant spell," whatever that is, so just don't... don't trust anything. *'GHOST': How about you let me out, and I'll take a look? The Guardian navigates across the hidden platforms and continues exploring the ship. If the Guardian scans a small worm writhing on the ground: *'GHOST': According to the World's Grave, the Hive ingest those worms. Not for sustenance, but survival. Spores, moths and worms. All things Earth's ancestors believed grew from the dead. Just a thought. The Guardian continues deeper inside to the Hall of Souls. *'CAYDE': Any luck with the weapon? *'GHOST': We've only scratched the surface of the Dreadnaught. *'CAYDE': Hive keep vital operations deep in the core of their architectures. You're going to have to get your hands dirty. The Guardian finds a large pillar containing an orb of energy in the center of the next room. *'GHOST': That energy powers the weapon. Cayde, what do we do? *'CAYDE': Okay, hold on. Eris is going on about "breaking the necrotic..." Aw, just shoot it. *'GHOST': Ah, there's a shield up. Let me take it down for you. The Guardian uses the Ghost to destroy the spire's shield, and shoots the blight inside until it explodes. *'GHOST': Okay, it's down. I'm picking up other channels to the weapon. *'CAYDE': Find them. It won't stop firing until you shut them all down. The Guardian finds the second pillar of energy and destroys it. *'GHOST': The weapon's cycling down! Let's find another channel. The Guardian continues the third pillar, which is surrounded by Taken. When the Ghost attempts to disable the shield, it is immediately repaired, and more Taken appear. Once the Guardian eliminates them all, the Ghost is sent to dismantle the shield, and it remains powered down. The Guardian destroys the last energy blight. *'GHOST': The weapon's down! Cayde, what's our next move? *'CAYDE': We need that transmat up and running. There's a massive hull breach near your position, that'll be your best bet. If the Guardian steps inside the Court of Oryx, Thalnok steps out. *'GHOST': There's a stream of interdimensional energy concentrated within that field. Growing stronger. And something just stepped out of it. *'CAYDE': Stay on target. We need more Guardians on that Dreadnaught. If the Guardian scans the portal entrance: *'GHOST': The output is consistent with my readings at the Shrine of Oryx on the moon. Osiris believed all of the Shrines were connected and went searching for their nexus. I think we've found it. Did I tell you Osiris never returned? The Guardian heads into the Hull Breach, where the Dantalion Exodus VI has crashed into the Dreadnaught. Cabal and Hive are fighting each other across the breach. *'GHOST': A Cabal ship! Skyburners colors! It must have deployed from Phobos. *'CAYDE': Cabal? We'll deal with them later. Secure that transmat zone! The Guardian heads to the edge of the breach and plants a beacon in the ground. *'GHOST': Activating transmat link. Our ship is inbound. The Guardian's ship arrives. The doors to the Cabal ship open. Cabal and a Goliath tank exit the ship. *'CAYDE': Hey, Zavala! Wanna know what a transmat zone on The Dreadnaught looks like? *'COMMANDER ZAVALA': You landed a Guardian on the Dreadnaught without authorization? *'CAYDE': Oh, right! Can I have authorization? *'ZAVALA': We'll discuss it later. Guardian, take care of that tank, or the transmat zone won't matter! The Guardian's ship is forced to retreat. *'GHOST': I'll bring down some ammo crates from the ship. You're going to need them! A few seconds later, heavy ammo cases appear around the area. The Guardian destroys the Goliath, and their ship returns near the transmat zone. *'ZAVALA': Guardian, Cayde just briefed us on your.... unorthodox mission. Your victory, no matter the method, is a Vanguard victory. You have our thanks. *'CAYDE': Everyone loves a bad idea when it works. Now, excuse me Guardian, I have to go have an uncomfortable conversation with Eris about her ship. Get home safe. {Mission Ends} Gallery TTK-Story-C-1.png TTK-Story-C-2.png TTK-Story-C-3.png TTK-Story-C-4.png TTK-Story-C-5.png TTK-Story-C-Environment.png TTK-Story-C-Environment-1.png TTK-Story-C-Environment-2.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-1.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-2.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-3.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-4.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-5.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-6.png TTK-Story-C-Heroic-7.png Category:The Taken King Story Missions